multibitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Annabeth Black
Annabeth Black is the secondary antagonist in The Super Babies series and the dangerous Senior Official of the Dark Lord Mr. Stupid NoHead until his death. Personality Annabeth was a very immoral and highly intelligent NoHead but was also insecure, preferring isolation over social interactions. Descriptions of her social interactions as a child suggest that she had poor interpersonal skills. Annabeth was a repressed, solitary woman with few friends. However, she could still be friendly when she wanted to. Indeed, she was very manipulative, using every aspect of her physical beauty to help seduce people. These traits also help her compensate for her being physically wimpy. In her early life, she was insecure, vulnerable, and yearned to be part of something better. As a child, the bleak normality of working-class suburbia inspired in her a contempt for what was ordinary. This urgent desire to be a part of something powerful and important was what drew her to Mr. Stupid NoHead's inner circle. She is also devoted to the NoHeads and vied for the attention of Mr. Stupid NoHead, who she looked up to. Annabeth's bitterness and resentment towards the world was exacerbated even more by the relentless bullying she endured in school, causing her to shut herself in even more. Annabeth was not a prejudiced individual despite the NoHead beliefs of pure-blood superiority, but was rather against towards Fobbles, presumably because of her sour experience with them, but held no ill-will towards Fobble-borns. The foundation of her scolding Alice by calling her Squib was to not appear weak in front of several students than actual supremacist views. As a Shielder, Annabeth had superb emotional control and was adept at concealing her thoughts and feelings. However, she had her limits, and was not incapable of losing her temper, particularly when it came to dealing with Bartholomew Gales or Sean. Inevitably, she also became furious when she thought she was being pitied or accused of cowardice. Annabeth was a formidable mutant, displaying consummate skill in many different branches of mutantry. Her extensive knowledge and abilities were rivaled by very few, if any other Dark mutants who were as young as she. As mentioned above, Annabeth was unusually cerebral, possessing a subtle and keenly analytical mind. As a result, she was extremely intelligent and calculative, with a mind for strategy and deduction. Annabeth was a skilled tactician and her quick thinking even earned her admiration from Hell Burnbottom himself. While serving the NoHeads, Annabeth was well aware of how her meteoric rise through the NoHead hierarchy culminated to a position directly under the most powerful man in the world, and thus she was filled with a great sense of pride. Annabeth is also ruthless, showing little to no mercy to her enemies. After relentlessly and critically injuring Ronald Noace, she taunted him and informed him of the upcoming police purge, before leaving him for dead. She has shown that it is not above her to commit genocide against hundreds of innocent people to spite her hated enemies. Despite this, she is very kind to her friends, especially Sean, and has shown to be civil to Qamar; she is one of the few NoHeads who are capable of loving other people and not being ashamed of it. Indeed, Sean has described her as "tender and kind, an unutterably comforting friend, a role model", and Darren Slade has described her similarly. Most of the other NoHeads seemed to get along with her as well. She also valued intelligence and cunning over brute strength.4 Additionally, Annabeth loved books, and spent much of her time in the NoHead library. In addition to her strong will she was also a gifted student, skilled pilot, talented duelist and model NoHead Recruit. Upon discovering a renegade clone of Abalan, she was elated, believing at first that the secret apprentice had somehow overcome death itself. It is unknown how she learned the truth, but she refused to believe that the clone was any different than the real Abalan. But even as she redoubled her faith in the clone, she was saddened by the fact that Abalan's survival against all odds was proven to be false and that a clone had essentially taken his place. Category:Book Bitches Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Child murderer Category:Deceased Category:Serial Killers Category:Femme Fatale